Every Betrayal begins with trust
by TwilightPeccavi
Summary: Every Betrayal begins with trust- Yuffie doesn't know what to do anymore. It seems as though the planet doesn't need her anymore. Now, she travels the planet seeking what she was destined to do. But some things may occur on the road to nowhere...


A/N: Ya, I'm new on the site. Although I do have a few other writing sites that I write at. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes in it. I had this idea when it was quite late and I just had surgery.

Yuffie closed her eyes as she stared up at the blue sky. Barely any clouds floated up in it either, it was...a perfect day. Kind of, as you could say. She was currently laying in a wheat field, letting the wheat hold her as she watched the sky. A favorite pass time of hers, now that the planet didn't need heroes anymore.

She grinned as she compared the clouds like friends. Because they truly were like that. They first bundle together, so tight and together. Then they drift apart, slowly and then poof. Their gone. That's what happens when you make friends, sure they say that they'll be friends forever but, its not like that at all.

Yuffie learned that the hard way, watched as her friends grew up and began their new families. Cid, who is the storm cloud in the group by the way, had two baby boys trailing him now. He took care of his wife and his boys now. And unfortunately for him he can't work on any projects at the moment.

Cloud finally got the stick out of his ass and proposed to Tifa. Actually it was so bad that he had to redo it. He was stuttering so badly Yuffie just had to spit watermelon seeds at him while he tried to get the words out. Tifa was bursting into tears as she nodded. Yuffie swore her head would fall off with all the nodding too. Tifa couldn't stop nodding for awhile. It was great to watch.

They made the record for lamest couple ever too.

Yuffie snickered, the wedding was a complete and utter almost disaster. But they made it through. Not without Tifa pushing Yuffie into a puddle after she got back from her honeymoon though.

The wind blew softly, just enough to make the rustling of the wheat float into Yuffie's ears. She liked this. Laying on the ground watching time pass her by. Not like she had anything else to do. She wasn't like Tifa and didn't have a man, not like Reeve and had a company and toys, or like Shera and had children to take care of.

Yuffie sighed, it was a bit sad too. She watched as her friends drifted apart. Wutai became an even bigger tourist trap, the WRO became just an agency for people with pest problems. It seemed as though everyone in the world had a place but her. Hell even Shelke had a place at the WRO. She had no idea what Shelke did but she had something.

Yuffie frowned, when was the last time she reported in?

Red was studying the planet as usual. Traveling to find new things and make new friends. But stopped by to see Vincent every year. Whatever it was they did.

Barret took care of Marlene as she grew up to be the most annoying chatter box ever. When she told Barret this he only said, " Look who's talking." Yuffie had no idea what he meant by it but it didn't matter.

What mattered was that she wasn't fit to be in the world. She knew it too. Yuffie had no idea what she was supposed to do. She collected Materia for Wutai still, but it was growing old, just like her dad. But Yuffie couldn't possibly be the heir to Wutai. It wasn't in her nature to rule a country. She could help it but not rule it. That was like a rule in her rulebook, no ruling just helping.

" Looks like the planet doesn't need her best ninja ever anymore..." Yuffie said sadly. She huffed before sitting up. She stretched her limbs before grunting and observing her surroundings. A barn house was about a mile away to her left. And an everlasting field of wheat on the other sides. She forgot how she got there. Or why she was there too.

Yuffie got up and brushed off. Then grabbed the back pack and conformer that sat beside her and took off in the opposite direction of the barn house.

The planet was changing. People were cutting trees down to make room for fields of wheat or whatever the hell they were doing. Midgar was being cleaned up so Edge could be expanded. The manor at Nibelheim was knocked down, and then rebuilt. Which meant Vincent didn't have anywhere to go.

Yuffie snickered at the idea. Sure it was mean but at least it got him to get out of the damn thing. And maybe the stupid coffin was gone so he couldn't atone for his sins. Yuffie frowned, it had been awhile since she saw his brooding ass. She hadn't spoken to him in a long time. Ok, so he was the second to last person she spoke to but close enough. It was still a long time since she saw him. About five years.

She wandered around the fields, waiting to see if she saw a change in terrain. Like city or something so she can get more supplies. Restock on food and water. And trade in some Materia.

Yuffie felt relieved when she saw a road. And was thankful they had started putting up more signs so she wouldn't get lost when she 'accidentally' lost her map. But it wasn't _her _fault. She might have accidentally left it at the last place she was at. And lost it...

But that wasn't the point. The point was that the people started getting smart and putting up more signs so no one got lost.

She sighed, and went to the wooden post with directions. She searched through all the places and picked Edge. Since it was closest, and it wouldn't hurt to stop by and visit Tifa. If they were there, it was near their yearly summer vacation. In which Avalanche or whomever would travel to Costa Del Sol or Icicle Inn.

Every year she got Tifa's text saying that she was welcome to come. Well, Yuffie had many reasons to NOT come. And two of those reasons were because she was too far away and she wasn't in the mood.

But overtime Yuffie began to miss them more. Usually with people you grow use to not seeing them. It was different with them though. Like it was destiny for them all to stay together.

_Oh bullshit._ Yuffie thought rolling her eyes. Destiny was just what the old people feed to the children... along with cookies.

She continued down the highway, shuffling her feet towards Edge. It would be interesting to see them all after all this time. If they still did the Summer Vacation thing.

Yuffie soon came up to another sign. But she was sure the thing was wrong. Because it did not seem like she was walking for 50 miles. And was most certainly NOT ten miles from Edge. She scowled at the sign before continuing on. Didn't matter anyway, not like she was wasting her time. More like helping her die faster.

It was getting night out and she didn't like the night. Especially on roads now that she watched that movie...

She frowned. A loud and obnoxious sound coming from behind her. It sounded oh so familiar but so new. Yuffie looked behind her to see something black on the road.

_A car! _She thought. Maybe she could hitch a ride. Like in that movie... except she won't kill them. Yuffie stopped and waited for it to get closer.

She frowned, it was a pretty damn small car. A midget car in fact.

" Not a car..." She whispered as it got closer. Only to reveal blond hair. Yuffie's eyes went wide and she began to wave.

She knew that blond. Unfortunately but in her current position she didn't mind seeing him. Yuffie jumped up and down as it slowed. Then came to a stop as the owner looked Yuffie up and down.

" Yuffie?" It was a simple question but it meant the world to Yuffie. It meant getting food and water and rest faster. Although sleeping on wheat felt amazing too.

" The one and only. Now give me a damn ride you ass." She said before skipping to him. He snorted and muttered something only to be hit on the head as she clambered onto the bike. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned as the bike sped forward.

" I'll leave you if you puke on me Yuffie."

" And I'll send pictures of you sucking on your thumb to the local newspaper." she countered. And was glad he stayed quiet the rest of the trip.

***

Yuffie sighed contently when she saw a city ahead. Her butt hurt, her stomach was aching for lack of food, and she hated hugging Cloud when he didn't deserve it. And most of all she hated complaining to herself about shit. When she had Cloud hear to listen. But he couldn't because he insisted on traveling as fast as he could to Edge.

She snorted when he slowed down when he reached the bar. Marlene and Denzel where sitting on the steps talking with Shelke and Red. Yuffie was surprised to see Red. Usually he was traveling but she guessed he was going on the trip too.

When Cloud got to a stop she scrambled to get off. And leaned over to throw up.

" Great, right in front of the bar too." Cloud muttered passing by her.

" Ya know, you should be happy! I haven't seen you in a long time buster." She scolded slamming her fist into his arm and moving to say hi to the others. They were looking away from the puke on the ground nauseously.

" What happened to you guys?" She said grinning. They glared at her and it only boosted her confidence to annoy.

" Aunt Yuffie! I missed you." Marlene said finally. Yuffie grinned and Marlene looked away trying not to think of the puddle of puke close by. She was still outgoing as ever. Maybe things didn't change as much as she thought they did. Yuffie grunted before ruffling Denzel's hair and going inside.

She stepped in to see Tifa serving beer and trying to shoo customers out for the night. Reeve was chatting with Cid and Shera smiling occasionally. Yuffie grinned, and then frowned when she didn't get it. Even Barret was here.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" She screamed. Everyone jerked to look at her. Tifa's mouth went ajar a bit. Reeve sputtered on his coffee and stood up. Yuffie was pretty sure he was a bit pissed for not clocking in at work but she'd make it up to him later.

" Look what hobo I picked up off the road." Cloud said ignoring Yuffie's glares as he sat down.

" Is that the brat?"

" Nah too old and hasn't tried stealing something yet." Yuffie sighed at Barret's comment. And just took the blunt of it.

" The one and only." She muttered before sitting down with a pout.

" It's her." Tifa said drying her hands off and coming to hand her a drink. Which Yuffie took to wash her mouth out. She got up and spit the drink outside, earning a few yells from the people outside.

" Quiet you before I shove my shurikan up your ASS!" She said leering at the man who's shoe was now wet. She sat back down with a sigh and looked at everyone. They seemed tired.

" Definitely her." Cid said bored.

" Yup." Barret agreed.

" I need more Tea Tifa?" Reeve said holding up his drink. Yuffie snorted before turning to him. " You are in big trouble Missy. You are about five years late for work."

" Ya about that... well I was busy." So she wasn't as busy as she was when they were together but still. She had places to go and people to see. Or at least the first one.

" More busy than friends." Tifa said with a raised eyebrow.

"...Now Tifa let's not play the guilt game..." Yuffie said looking at the bar woman who REFUSED to age. She still looked young and beautiful even though she was nearly in her thirties.

" Well, how about you make the time lost up by going with us Costa Del Sol?" Reeve suggested. Yuffie frowned.

She shrugged and let Tifa update her on what was going on at the moment. Yuffie concluded that nothing happened after Tifa gave her a long speech about life. Then Tifa flicked her and ushered the kids inside.

They clambered through the door mumbling about having to come in. Shelke and Red came in too, sitting down together. Yuffie really had to admit she didn't like the girl. She didn't want to give her a chance at friendship either.

***

Yuffie watched as Barret and Cid got into a drinking contest. Cloud was taking points for each one. But Yuffie knew he was only doing it because he was sure Barret would win. And Reeve was betting on Cid.

She watched in amusement as Cid fell over only to climb back up and take another glass.

The kids were sent to bed, Shelke was sitting all dead like by Red, Tifa watching the boys disgusted with Shera, and Yuffie was doing nothing. Earlier she had been dancing with Reeve and talking with the others.

It wasn't because she felt bored, actually she was quite entertained. But she felt as if she needed to leave. She had no idea why. But the thought made her sweat, for no reason. She had insisted that Tifa turn the temperature down but Tifa said it was too cold to.

So Yuffie was pretty much sitting in her own sweat. She wasn't sweating that much but it felt like it. The way her clothes stuck to her.

" Hey Teef I think I'm going to turn in." She whispered into her ear before bouncing up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and immediately started taking off her clothes. Yuffie threw them into the corner and went to rinse off.

Once she was finished, after noting how everything was clean, she jumped into bed. Ya, she slept naked. But only because she was used to it and it kept people out of her room at night. So if she was doing something dirty... well then they wouldn't see it.

She closed her eyes. And sleep over came her body. Only to awake when she saw the same nightmare again. So she settled for just staring at the ceiling. Afraid of what sleep tortured her with nearly every day.


End file.
